


Maybe

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Sort Of, Spoilers, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: SPOILERS for episode 14.02Sam doesn’t want to notice the differences, and maybe they’re not there at all.





	Maybe

Sam doesn’t want to notice the differences, and maybe they’re not there at all. Maybe Dean has always shoved him roughly against the wall… but maybe it’s rougher now, maybe the finger bruises on Sam’s hips are a tinge darker, maybe Dean bites at his lips a fraction harder.

Maybe he’s just paranoid.

He wishes he could be sure that it’s Dean’s cock in his mouth, fucking him breathless with hands in his hair. It seemed like Dean earlier - “You gonna get rid of that beard, Sammy? Not really into the prickly feel down there.” - and the size and taste is the same. But that doesn’t mean anything, because if it’s not Dean at the wheel it’s still Dean’s body, so Sam keeps looking for clues, keeps comparing speed and strength and wondering if Michael would like what Dean likes, or could that give him a clue.

Dean’s grunt of satisfaction as he spills down Sam’s throat sounds almost the same as he remembers, but maybe he’s just forgotten the exact timbre of Dean’s voice after so long. Dean’s hand feels different, callouses softened from weeks without using a gun, but the grip is the same and he twists his wrist in the exact way that always gets Sam off. Sam stares into his eyes as he licks his come off Dean’s hand, sucks each finger clean and swipes his tongue over the palm, and he doesn’t see a hint of electric blue. Then again, Dean’s pupils are blown wide, barely a sliver of green visible around the black.

They fall into bed, naked and sweaty and tangled around each other, and Dean’s breathing evens out slowly into the same familiar sleeping rhythm that Sam has known all his life. He rests his head on Dean’s chest, listens to the soothing beat of Dean’s heart (so perfectly even after the mess with the reaper) and tries to convince himself that there’s no reason to think there’s anyone else in there. Angels don’t sleep, after all. But maybe Michael’s just pretending, maybe Michael made the vessel sleep to throw Sam off.

He needs another test.

It’s easy to slip out of Dean’s hold, easy to slide out of the bed without waking Dean, though he’s usually a light sleeper, and maybe that’s a clue but Dean has always slept soundly when it’s just the two of them behind secure locks so that’s not definitive. It takes longer than usual to open himself up. Weeks without Dean’s touch, and Sam hasn’t really been in the mood to play around with himself, and he’s tighter than he’s been since Dean got out of Purgatory but he gets a few fingers in before long, thrusting in and biting his knuckles to stay quiet.

It’s a test after all. Wouldn’t do to wake Dean up early.

Lube on his hand makes it easy to tease Dean erect. That should have woken him, always has in the past except a few times when Dean was so exhausted he slept clean through the preliminary stages, so maybe it means nothing. Sam hopes it means nothing, and he sinks down, feels the stretch and burn opening him wider than his fingers ever do, until he’s resting against Dean’s hips.

“Sammy?”

God, it sounds just like Dean, and Sam wants to believe it but it’s too good to be true, to easy… but haven’t they earned easy, just once? Maybe it’s real.

“Missed you so much,” he says, thighs straining as he rises up and then settles back, angles his hips to make Dean’s cock press against his prostate. “So much.”

Dean’s hands come up to cup his ass, encouraging him into a rolling action they perfected before Sam ever thought about college, and it’s so easy to fall back into the pattern, let his body take over and move together with Dean. 

Sam’s surprised when Dean pulls out, flips him face down on the bed before slamming back inside, holding him down and fucking hard and fast. It’s not the first time, but Dean hasn’t been this demanding since they got rid of the Mark, guilt keeping him from using Sam this roughly after months of increasingly violent sex.

And maybe it’s Michael, acting on memories stolen from Dean without understanding the context, and maybe it’s Dean, finally believing that Sam liked it all and wants more.

“Missed you too, baby brother,” Dean whispers, breath hot against his ear. “Thought about you, spread out for me. Thought about you all the time.”

Sam comes hard, and Dean follows, pressing hard into him and shooting his release deep inside. He pulls out with a sigh.

“Can’t believe how much I’ve wanted this,” Dean says softly, arms wrapping around Sam’s chest and holding him close as he slips back to sleep.

Sam wants to sleep, wants to stop himself from comparing this to every other time they’ve fucked. He lies awake instead, feels the come dripping out of his hole and tells himself that Dean was just too tired to get a cloth and clean him. It’s happened like that before, and maybe it means nothing now.

Maybe.


End file.
